Kise's Family
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Update sekali sebulan! :') / Sekuel 'Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy' / CHAP 4 added / "Ohayou gozaimasu." / "Otanjoubi omedetou!" / "Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan..." / Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuyacchi! / Kind-of-shonen-ai(?) Contain OC! More warning inside. Thanks for reading X3 (Cover dari pixiv)
1. Prologue

Warning : KiKuro's Family. Contain OC. Typo? OOC. AU. Hint Mpreg. Quick-typing. Gaje. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu milik Fujimaki-sensei. Saya, Shaun the Rabbit hanya membuat fic demi kepuasan diri semata tanpa mendapat keuntungan secara materiil.

A/N : Eh, maaf. Saya kebiasaan gada buat 'prologue' /plok. Ini abstrak nah lho. Karena saya gatau harus buat apa X'D Btw, ini berisi Kuro + 3 anaknya lho.

Enjoy!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Prologue**

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu..." Sapa Tetsuya.

Semenjak pindah ke rumah yang baru - karena apartemen terlalu kecil bagi mereka. Namun, tempat ini terasa semakin lebih luas... Dan kosong.

Mengingat Ryouta yang masih menjalani tugasnya sebagai pilot.

Tapi, tidak dapat dikatakan sepi juga...

"Mamacchiiiii!" Suara melengking segera memenuhi kediaman Kise itu. Muncul seorang gadis dengan seragam SMP Teiko. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu dengan warna rambut seperti Tetsuya. Namun matanya yang tajam dan berwarna kuning madu itu - seperti Ryouta - berkilat-kilat. Ah, tak lupa bulu matanya juga lentik.

Intinya...

Melihat seorang Kise Misaki itu, seperti melihat seorang Kuroko - Kise sekarang - Tetsuya yang heboh.

"Misaki-san, ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Tetsuya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anak gadisnya itu. Gadis itu benar-benar menikmati sentuhan ibunya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-sama." Sapa putra sulungnya, "Misaki, berhentilah memeluk Okaa-sama seperti itu. Kau bisa dimarahi Otou-sama jika kau seperti itu." Tegur Yuuta dengan mengenakan seragam SMP Teikou juga.

"Mooou-! Nii-chan jahat-ssu!" Rengek adik perempuannya itu.

Lain halnya dengan Kise Yuuta, anak pertama pasangan Ryouta dan Tetsuya ini. Melihat seorang Kise Yuuta ini, seperti melihat Kise Ryouta yang pendiam. (Manalagi termasuk minim ekspresi, meski itu termasuk trait cool bagi para gadis.)

"Ohayou... Aniki dan Aneki pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Buah cinta terakhir Tetsuya dan Ryouta, Kise Shizuna, mendatangi ruang makan dengan wajah datar - namun masih lebih memiliki ekspresi dibandingkan Tetsuya dan Yuuta.

Kemudian semua hening.

"Pfft, Shizucchi?! Rambutmu itu lho X'D" Seru Misaki dengan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Shizuna memiliki rambut agak bergelombang berwarna pirang dengan rambut yang sangat susah diatur - seperti Tetsuya - yang menyebabkan ia memiliki rambut bangun tidur yang spektakuler. (Meski bedhead Shizuna itu membuatnya terlihat seperti medusa.)

"... Aneki, mati." Balas Shizuna dengan pipinya digembungkan. Ada sedikit sifat sadisnya yang menurun dari Tetsuya rupanya.

"Aih, Shizucchi, kau tetap imut kok~!" Misaki segera mengambil sisir dan membantu merapikan rambut adiknya. Dan dengan skill turunan dari ayahnya, Misaki pun dapat menaklukan hati keras adik bungsunya itu.

Tetsuya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anaknya yang terus tumbuh berkembang. Rumah yang awalnya dihuni olehnya dan Ryouta, menjadi lebih hidup ketika buah hati mereka muncul.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Wait. Apa itu prologue /ditendang. Aih, saya jadi ga ngerti alur ceritanya gimana! *nangis*

Maaf saya ngespoil chap2 selanjutnya. Tapi ini adalah keluarga KiKuro yang saya dambakan *mata berbinar*

Btw, anggaplah golongan darah KiKuro itu heterozigot. Karena itu bisa menghasilkan anak bergolongan darah O dan AB.

(AO x BO) - (AB, AO, BO, OO)

.

Saya mulai profil OCnya anak pertama ya X3 Perhatian ini headcanon saya lho.

1. Kise Yuuta (Yuu = Utama/pertama?. Ta = anak laki-laki.)

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sopan dengan penampilan dominan dari ayahnya. Dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan bermodel sama dengan Ryou-kun. Matanya bulat berwarna biru langit. Dapat menggunakan misdirection seperti ibunya.

Lahir : 16 Desember

Menyukai : Vanilla Shake, ketenangan, nyanyian Tetsuya dan Ryouta (Karena dia yang paling sering ditidurkan dengan lagu senandung Tetsuya dan Ryouta dari kecil), kedua imoutonya, modelling, basket

Tidak menyukai : Soda, Natto, keramaian (Menjadi seorang model remaja itu tidak mudah)

Cara memanggil : Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama. Misaki dan Shizu.

Other info(s) : Yuuta-kun mengikuti jalan ayahnya, menjadi seorang pemain basket dan model remaja. Pemain basket dengan kemampuan menyalin gerakan lawan dan menggunakan misdirection? XD Namun, sifatnya agak bertolak belakang. Syukurlah ia bisa menggunakan misdirection, para fansnya pun tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Yuuta-kun juga menyukai berada di sekitar ibunya, gen Ryou-kun memang benar-benar ada pada anaknya. Meski begitu, Yuuta-kun dan Ryou-kun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bila Ryou-kun pulang kerja (contoh, bermain basket)

Yuuta juga merupakan kakak yang bertanggung jawab, ia sering membantu Misaki yang kesusahan dengan beberapa pelajarannya (mereka berbeda 2 tahun, jadi Misaki kelas 1 SMP, sedang Yuuta 3 SMP.) Tak lupa, nilai Yuuta-kun termasuk normal. Meski yang paling tinggi adalah bahasa Jepang dan Inggris XD Golongan darahnya AB.

.

2. Kise Misaki (Mi = cantik, Saki = bloom (mekar? XD))

Seorang gadis yang bersemangat dan sangat ekspresif. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya versi perempuan (Tetsuna.) Tetapi, ekspresinya lebih seperti Ryou-kun. Sehingga melihat Misaki seperti melihat Tetsuna yang heboh. Rambutnya yang lurus berwarna biru langit dengan panjang sebahu. Lalu, manik madunya yang tajam. Tak lupa, bulu matanya yang lentik seperti Ryou-kun.

Lahir : 11 Maret (Beda 2 tahun dengan Yuuta.)

Menyukai : Keju. Mode terbaru. Menyanyi. Menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga (Meski paling senang dengan Tetsuya dan Shizuna.) Pergi berbelanja dengan Ryou-kun. Berpose di depan kamera. Novel.

Tidak menyukai : Soda. Serangga. Orang yang pesimis (Misaki adalah seorang yang optimis.)

Cara memanggil : Papacchi dan Mamacchi. Nii-chan dan Shizucchi.

Other(s) info : Seperti Yuuta, Misaki juga merupakan model remaja. Dengan ekspresinya yang banyak ekspresi...? Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk bermain basket meski ia lebih tertarik menjadi seorang observator di bangku manager. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan adiknya (lebih tepatnya mendadani adiknya.) Dalam hal pelajaran, Misaki sebenarnya bisa. Tetapi, konsentrasinya terlalu mudah terpecah belah. Pelajaran yang paling disenanginya adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'pengamatan' atau 'pemikiran.' (seperti biologi atau sosiologi? Bisa jadi filsafat /plok.) Golongan darahnya B.

Info headcanon lainnya akan menyusul saat Misaki-chan lahir ;D

.

3. Kise Shizuna (Shizuna dengan katakana. Intinya Shizu = tenang)

Buah hati terakhir dari pasangan kuning-biru muda ini. Shizuna benar-benar pencampuran sempurna dari ayah dan ibunya. Mata birunya bulat, dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik. Rambutnya sedikit ikal (diturunkan dari Ryou-kun. (Entah kenapa kalo Ryou-kun genderbend, saya senengnya rambut ikal. Jadi anggaplah... Jadi gitu.)) Berwarna pirang. Tetapi mendapat kebiasaan bed-head dari Tetsuya yang menjadikannya seperti Medusa di pagi hari.

Tanggal lahir : 5 September (Beda 7 tahun dengan Yuuta. Beda 5 tahun dengan Misaki.)

Menyukai : Ikut minum ocha dengan tenang. Kue Vanila (Makanan yang manis dengan bahan dasar Vanila. Intinya, Shizuna seorang sweet-tooth.) Mode dan aksesori imut. Novel. Kaligrafi.

Tidak menyukai : Bed-headnya. Buku tentang Medusa (Saat dia kecil dulu, ia berpikir kalau ia benar-benar seorang medusa yang bisa membekukan orang sekitarnya.) Diganggu Misaki. Serangga. Soda. Natto.

Cara memanggil keluarga : Chichi dan Haha (Karena dia senang dengan sesuatu yang tradisional.) Aniki dan Aneki.

Other(s) info : Putri bungsu ini sangat imuuuuuuut. Benar-benar maji tenshi! Ryou-kun dan Misaki sering sekali heboh tentang keimutan Shizuna (meski Ryou-kun akan berkata, "Tetsuyacchi tetap yang paliiiiing imut kok-ssu!") Ekspresinya termasuk normal. Tidak datar dan tidak ekspresif. Sifatnya pun juga campuran dari orang tuanya. (Pendiam seperti Tetsuya. Kadang merengek seperti Ryou-kun.) Golongan darahnya O.

Info headcanon akan menyusul saat Shizuna lahir! ;9

.

Sekian! Maafkan agak panjang dan prologue kelewat telat orz


	2. Kise Yuuta's First Month

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Fujimaki-san. Plot cerita milik saya, membuat fic ini tidak mendapat keuntungan material apa-apa.

_Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Author : Shaun the Rabbit_

Warning : Sekuel 'Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy.' 3rd's person PoV. Hint MPREG! Shonen-ai! Ada OC(s)! AU. Quick-typing. Unbeta. Setting seminggu setelah chapter akhir (atau epilogue?) Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy. Alur waktu maju mundur. Semacam khayalan? XDD

A/N : Ehehe... Maap readercchi |||orz saya telat banget ya buatnya |||orz /ditendang

Saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan PoV saya(?) Maksud saya, PoV orang ketiga serba tahu untuk fic ini X3

Canonnya, Tetsucchi memang mirip okaa-samanya secara fisik (dari rambut dkk?) Tapi, sifatnya seperti otou-sama. Hawa keberadaan tipis itu didapat dari okaa-sama. Ahaha, saya kurang sedikit lagi-_- (salah letakkin hawa keberadaan tipisnya!) (Source : Q&A vol 25 Kurobasu (kalo gasalah))

Enjoy!

.

.

**Kise's Family : Kise Yuuta-kun's First Month**

.

.

Setelah seminggu berada di rumah sakit, Tetsuya dan anak pertamanya, Kise Yuuta, sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Ryouta yang akhirnya menjadi seorang ayah sangat gugup tapi juga bahagia. Ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk Yuuta.

Tentu saja kedua pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi orang tua tersebut belum mengerti bagaimana cara menjaga anak bayi yang baru lahir secara sempurna. (Mengingat Tetsuya adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan Ryouta anak bungsu.)

Yukina dengan senang hati akan tinggal selama beberapa minggu untuk mengajari mereka menjaga seorang bayi.

Disinilah mereka, kembali ke apartemen tercinta. Rumah tempat mereka memadu kasih.

"Tetsuya, okaa-san masuk ya." Terdengar suara Yukina memanggil nama anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ah, maaf menyusahkan, Okaa-sama..." Ucap Tetsuya sambil setengah membungkuk. Yukina hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk Tetsuya. Anaknya sudah berjuang keras untuk melahirkan seorang cucu baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuuta-kun?" Tanya Shizuka sambil berdiri di ambang pintu kamar bayi.

"Baik-baik saja. Ia tengah tertidur lelap." Mata bulatnya menatap box bayi tempat dimana anaknya tidur. Shizuka mendekati box itu dan menyentuh tangan mungil Yuuta.

"Semoga saja dia tidak rewel."

"Kuharap begitu. Semoga hanya fisiknya saja yang mirip dengan Ryouta-kun." Kata Tetsuya menyetujui kata ayahnya. Meski secara tak langsung ia mengatakan bahwa Ryouta adalah seorang yang rewel.

"Tetsuyacchi..." Si suami datang membawakan nampan berisi teh dan biskuit untuk menjamu mertuanya. Ryouta berusaha mengecilkan nada suaranya. Ia takut suaranya akan membangunkan Yuuta yang masih tertidur.

Tetsuya berdiri lalu mengajak orang tuanya ke ruang tamu, "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, kita dapat berbincang lebih jauh di luar."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada bulan-bulan awal ini-ssu?"

Shizuka segera melirik Yukina, memintanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku jadi teringat awal pertama kelahiran Tetsuya~ Waktu itu Tetsuya sangatlaaah..."

"Okaa-sama..." Pria bermata bulat itu langsung memotong perkataan ibunya.

"Oh ya... Maaf maaf~!" Ucap Yukina, "Yang pasti kalian tidak akan mendapat jam tidur yang lama."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Tengah malam.

Saat dimana semua orang sudah terlelap di ranjang masing-masing. Namun tidak untuk pasangan orang tua baru tersebut. Malam ini suara tangisan Yuuta kembali memenuhi kediaman Kise.

"Tetsuyacchi... Yuutacchi menangis..." Ucap Ryouta setengah mengantuk. Tangannya menarik-narik pakaian tidur istrinya.

"Kemarin aku yang menjaganya... Hari ini giliran Ryouta-kun..." Jawab Tetsuya dengan nada malas - masih mengantuk.

Sudah berapa malam terlewati tanpa cukup tidur. Ryouta dan Tetsuya pun berebut jam tidur. Istilahnya.

"Tetsuyacchi... Yuutacchi masih menangis..."

"Ryouta-kun pergi sana..." Usir Tetsuya masih setengah mengantuk.

"Tetsuyacchiiiiiii..."

"Tidak mau... Ryouta-kun..."

Mereka berdebat dengan nada lemas di tengah-tengah tangisan bayi.

"Huh. Kalau begitu... Kita pergi berdua!" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu gemas melihat istrinya yang terlalu keras kepala. Digendongnya Tetsuya dengan bridal-style. Tidak peduli kalau Tetsuya mengamuk karena waktu tidurnya diganggu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama dari kamar utama menuju kamar bayi, "Tetsuyacchi... Kita sudah sampai... Yuutacchi menangis karena apa?" Tanya Ryouta sambil menggosok matanya.

"Huum..." Tetsuya segera menggendong anak semata wayangnya tersebut, "Apa kau lapar? Ataukah popokmu harus diganti?" Tanya Tetsuya masih dengan nada malas. Rasa kantuknya belum hilang rupanya.

Diletakkannya Yuuta di tempat ganti popok. Dengan sigap dan telaten, Tetsuya mengganti popok Yuuta. Membersihkan sekitar pantatnya agar tidak kotor, membedaki pantat bayi itu agar tidak terjadi ruam, lalu memasang popok dengan tepat agar jangan sampai tidak pas dengan ukuran Yuuta, terakhir memasang kembali celana untuk bayi.

Ryouta menatap cara mengganti popok dengan benar secara serius, meski matanya masih setengah terbuka dan syukurlah tangisan Yuuta akhirnya berhenti - memang benar ia menangis karena popoknya harus diganti.

"Ryouta-kun..." Seru pria berambut biru muda itu, "Gendong aku. Ayo kita tidur lagi..." Pintanya.

"Ya ya..." Segera diturutinya permintaan Tetsuya yang dapat dikatakan manja. ("Tumben sekali.")

Waktu di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Tak sampai 2 jam, Yuuta menangis lagi.

Ryouta dan Tetsuya hanya dapat menghela nafas.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ah... Sepertinya aku dapat membayangkannya-ssu..." Keluh Ryouta dengan wajah horor.

"Lalu, Okaa-sama?"

"Kalian harus tahu bagaimana cara membuat susu dengan tepat..." Ucap Yukina sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ryouta-kun... Yuuta-kun kelaparan... Mana susunya!" Pekik Tetsuya tidak sabar. Suaminya itu benar-benar lamban.

"Tunggu sebentar... ITTE!" Pekik Ryouta dari dapur.

"Ryouta-kun?!" Tetsuya yang terkejut mendengar suara heboh dari dapur segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil menggendong Yuuta di pelukannya.

"Go-gomen-ssu. Aku tadi mengukur suhu susunya... Tapi, terlalu panas. Sebentar-ssu!" Ryouta segera mencari air putih untuk menurunkan suhu susu tadi.

"Gah! Terlalu dingin-ssu!" Ryouta segera mengambil botol susu yang baru dan menuangkan bubuk susu ke dalamnya.

"Gyaaaaaa! Kebanyakan!"

Tetsuya hanya dapat menimang-nimang Yuuta agar bersabar menunggu susunya. Tak lupa, Tetsuya membuat catatan mental untuk menyuruh suaminya belajar cara membuat susu dengan benar.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Aku rasa Ryouta-kun tidak bisa diharapkan untuk itu..."

"EH?! Hidoi-ssu, Tetsuyacchiii!" Rengek kepala kuning itu.

"Aku juga dulu tidak bisa diharapkan untuk membuatkan Tetsuya susu." Timpal Shizuka dengan wajah datar.

Kemudian semua hening.

"Aih, tapi, Shizu-kun sudah bekerja keras dengan baik kok!" Puji istrinya girang, "Lalu... Kalian harus rajin-rajin membuatnya mendengar suara kalian."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Hari ini giliran Tetsuya untuk menidurkan sang buah hati. Dibalutnya anaknya dengan selimut berwarna biru muda, lalu, ditimang-timangnya secara perlahan sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan untuk Yuuta selama Yuuta dalam kandungan.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa bayi berumur satu bulan itu, masih menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur. Tapi, Yuuta termasuk salah satu bayi yang susah tidur. Mau tak mau Tetsuya dan Ryouta harus menidurkan sang anak dengan ayunan pelan dan tak lupa senandung lagu sebagai penghantar tidur.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Hehe, Yuutacchi pasti sangat hapal suara kita-ssu!" Ucap Ryouta sambil memeluk Tetsuya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja..." Komentar Tetsuya singkat.

"Hehe, sepertinya itu saja dulu pelajaran tentang bayi dengan umur sebulan~" Wanita berambut biru muda itu tersenyum senang. Ucapannya menginterupsi kegiatan lovey-dovey antara anak dan menantunya itu.

"EH?! Berarti masih akan ada pelajarannya lagi-ssu?!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Ini pikiran awal saya. Lumayan singkat /: maafkan saya. Karena ga mungkin saya membuat fic yang Yuuta-kun langsung udah besar kan X'D jadi ini untuk bayi yang masih berumur satu bulan~!

Btw, setau saya, ada kok susu pengganti ASI untuk bayi, biasa dikarenakan ASI ibunya ga keluar, atau si bayi gamau TTwTT (padahal ASI penting untuk kesehatanmu, nak.) Soalnya adik terakhir saya gitu orz (tapi campur2, minum ASI dan susu itu /kalogasalah)

Mungkin untuk chapter awal masih tentang Yuuta-kun ya XD /kali

Kalo ada yg mau request tentang hal yg spesifik, silahkaaaan~ :D tapi pastinya akan saya urutkan secara runtut :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D Silahkan isi kotak review jika ingin memberi apresiasi~ XD


	3. Papa Goes Work

Warning : AU. KiKuro. Ada OC. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-plot? Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Nama anak KiKuro (Kise Yuuta) milik タヌキ＠ダヌ. Shaun the Rabbit hanya mempunyai plot cerita dan fic ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

A/N : Ga kerasa ntar lagi libur terus natalan terus tahun baruan, terus masuk semester 2 *nangis* ehem. Tapi mari lupakan yang saya sebut tadi. Sebentar lagi hari Ibu, OMG XDD /plak. Saya akan usahakan update cepat ampe hari Ibu nanti X3 (lho, hari ibu kan besok lusa) X"D

Enjoy~!

.

.

Kise's Family : Papa Goes Work

.

Ryouta menghela nafasnya berat. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan kedua lengannya pada sisi boks bayi, ia membiarkan manik madunya tetap menatap bayi pertamanya dengan sendu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk tetap berada di rumah tercinta. Besok ia diharuskan kembali melayani maskapai penerbangan lagi.

"Ryouta-kun..." Bisik Tetsuya sambil mendatangi suaminya tersebut, "Yuuta-kun sudah tertidur...?" Tanyanya lagi.

Si kepala kuning itu segera mengangguk. Lalu, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sama, "Aku masih belum mau pergi bekerja-ssu..." Keluhnya sambil mendekap istrinya itu. Membiarkan kepala bersandar di dada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya dapat membelai kepala suaminya dengan lembut, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah menjadi kewajibanmu, Ryouta-kun..."

Ryouta hanya mengangguk lemah.

Padahal Yuuta baru saja menginjak umur 2 bulan, tapi, Ryouta sudah diharuskan untuk meninggalkan istri dan anaknya lagi.

Kemana rasa kemanusiaan bosnya itu?!

"Ah, sudah jam 10 malam... Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, Ryouta-kun... Kau harus berangkat pagi bukan?" Ucapan Tetsuya membuat Ryouta tersentak.

Sekali lagi, Ryouta hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Berharap hari esok tidak akan datang.

.

.

Harapan seorang Kise Ryouta pun tidak terkabul. Hari esok pun tetap muncul.

Ia menatap cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar utama dengan jengkel. Kenapa matahari harus muncul!

Tapi, ada yang ajaib, tadi malam, Yuuta sama sekali tidak menangis, apakah ia tahu bahwa ayahnya harus pergi bekerja sehingga ia berusaha untuk memberikan waktu tidur yang cukup untuk ayahnya?

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ryouta-kun." Sapa Tetsuya yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari si suami.

"Ohayou, Tetsuyacchi..." Jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

Tetsuya mengerti Ryouta masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang buah hati, tapi, kewajiban tetaplah kewajiban bukan?

"Sebaiknya Ryouta-kun mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memasakkan sarapan dan membuatkan susu untuk Yuuta-kun." Seru Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tetsuyacchi! Tunggu-ssu!" Ryouta buru-buru bangun dari tempatnya, mengenakan sandal rumahnya lalu mendekati pria berambut biru langit itu.

"Ada apa, Ryouta-ku-"

CHU.

Sebuah kecupan ringan langsung mendarat di bibir Tetsuya.

"Aku belum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi-ssu!" Wajah Tetsuya sontak memerah seperti tomat segar yang masih berada di kulkas.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan hal seperti itu, tetap saja serangan tiba-tiba dapat mengejutkan seorang Kise Tetsuya.

.

.

Yuuta yang sudah diberi asupan susu pun digendong oleh Tetsuya untuk menemani ayahnya berangkat kerja.

"Yuutacchi masih tidur ya-ssu..." Ucap Ryouta kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Yuuta-kun masih bayi..." Balas Tetsuya sambil tetap menimang anak pertamanya itu.

Ryouta menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Dari matanya terlihat sorot tidak rela. Kembali merapikan seragam pilotnya yang agak tidak rapi tadi lalu ia memakai topi pilotnya dengan pas.

"Tetsuyacchi, aku pergi kerja dulu ya-ssu..."

"Ya... Hati-hati di jalan, sepertinya tidak usah pulang cepat juga tidak apa. Karena ada Yuuta-kun."

"Hidoi-ssu!" Rengek Ryouta.

Harapan Tetsuya terkabul, anak pertamanya sangat mirip dengan suaminya meski warna matanya berasal dari Tetsuya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bercanda... Seriuslah dalam bekerja nanti agar kau dapat cepat kembali ke rumah." Tambah Tetsuya.

"Hati-hati ya-ssu..." Ryouta mencium Tetsuya lembut lalu mengecup kening putranya yang masih terlelap.

.

.

Waktu tercepat Ryouta kembali dari kerjanya adalah sebulan, dan paling lama adalah 3 bulan. Tetsuya sendiri kadang kerepotan menjaga anak semata wayangnya tanpa bantuan pasangannya, syukurlah Yukina dan Tsukiko kadang berkunjung untuk membantunya.

Yuuta saat berumur 2 bulan tidak banyak bertingkah saat ayahnya berangkat kerja, namun, saat dia menginjak umur 6 bulan, semuanya tidaklah sama.

"Yuutacchi~!" Ryouta mengangkat putra tinggi-tinggi lalu dibawanya keliling seperti bermain pesawat-pesawatan. Mungkin saja, Yuuta memiliki minat yang sama seperti ayahnya - berniat menjadi seorang pilot? Karena Yuuta terlihat menikmati kegiatan bermainnya bersama Ryouta.

Tetsuya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan hanya dapat tersenyum lembut, "Hati-hati Yuuta-kun jatuh, Ryouta-kun."

"Hai-ssu!" Seru si pilot bersemangat.

Dibawanya "terbang" Yuuta kepada ibunya.

"Katakan 'halo' pada Mamacchi!" Seru Ryouta sambil mendekatkan Yuuta kepada Tetsuya.

"Halo, Yuuta-kun. Okaa-sama tengah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan Otou-sama." Tetsuya yang masih mengenakan apron coklatnya menggenggam tangan kecil putranya itu.

"Ehehe, apa susu Yuuta-kun sudah jadi-ssu?" Tanya Ryouta sambil merubah posisi menggendong Yuuta.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Lalu, meletakkan pancake yang ia buat di meja makan.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Tetsuya mengambil Yuuta dari pelukan Ryouta dan mendudukkan Yuuta pada kursi khusus bayi, "Ini untukmu, Yuuta-kun." Diletakkannya botol susu di depan anaknya itu.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Tetsuya dan Ryouta bersamaan.

Selagi memotong pancake masing-masing, kadang Yuuta akan memainkan botol susunya, membuat Tetsuya harus membersihkan susu yang tercecer. Mau dimarahi juga tidak mungkin 'kan? Nama juga bayi.

"Yuutacchi~ Susunya harus diminum-ssu yo! Kasihan Mamacchi yang sudah capek-capek membuatkannya-ssu!" Tegur Ryouta pada anaknya itu.

Yuuta menatap ayahnya dengan mata bulatnya. Ryouta seperti merasa seperti ditatap oleh Tetsuya sendiri. Yuuta pun menurut dan akhirnya menghisap dot botolnya lagi.

Yah, begitulah kegiatan sarapan keluarga mereka yang lebih ramai dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka mengucap salam 'Terima kasih atas makanannya!' Dan membereskan meja makan.

Ryouta segera mengenakan dasi dibantu oleh Tetsuya. Tak lupa topi pilotnya.

"Baiklah... Sampai berjumpa nanti, Tetsuyacchi, Yuutacchi!" Meski berat, Ryouta tetap harus menjalani pekerjaannya itu. Diciuminya istri dan anaknya - ritual sebelum pergi kerjanya.

Yuuta terdiam saat berada di pelukan ibunya, melihat ayahnya yang semakin menjauh...

Ia menangis kencang.

"EH?! Yu-Yuutacchi?!" Si pilot yang baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar segera terkejut dengan tangisan putranya itu.

"Yuuta-kun?!" Tetsuya yang juga panik mendengar tangisan anaknya segera menimang-nimangnya agar dapat berhenti menangis, "Sepertinya ia tahu kalau Ryouta-kun akan pergi bekerja..." Tambah Tetsuya yang tetap menimang-nimang bayinya itu.

Ryouta terdiam. Lalu ia masuk kembali ke rumah, "Yuutacchi... Papa akan kembali dalam waktu dekat kok. Jaga Mama baik-baik ya-ssu? Nanti kita akan bermain bersama lagi, oke?" Ryouta membelai lembut kepala Yuuta, cukup untuk membuat Yuuta tenang.

"Baiklah... Aku harus semangat agar bisa kembali dengan cepat!" Seru si pilot bersemangat.

"Kami menanti kepulanganmu, Ryouta-kun..." Tetsuya tersenyum lembut sambil memegang tangan kecil Yuuta untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Ryouta.

Yuuta kecil sekarang sudah mengerti kapan ayahnya pergi bekerja dan pulang bekerja.

.

.

A/N : Buh, apa maksud chap ini... Ng, maksudnya semacam Yuuta yang harus ditinggal kerja oleh sang ayah tercinta X"D biasa anak bayi kan kalo ditinggal nangis.

Belum ngasih part buat chara lain nih X"D benerkan timelinenya acak X"D *nangis*

Terus... Doujin KiKuro Familia! Gue ngebet orz (tumben bahasa OOC) tapi jarang ada yg sng genderbender sih X"D Kise Yuuta-kun unyu banget~! Asdfghjkl. Mana Kisedai lawak juga X"D Aduh, saya ngebet banget X"D /curcolgaje

Btw... Saya ada buat prologue yang sepertinya ngespoil keluarga KiKuro versi saya X"D(?) Apakah harus dipublish? Tapi ga jamin bagus juga sih... X"D


	4. Okaa-sama Goes Work

Warning : KiKuro. Ada OC. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing (Typical me.). Quick-plot? Lack of description? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu beserta karakter milik Fujimaki-sensei. Nama Yuuta diambil dari doujin author di pixiv. Shaun hanya punya fic dan plot ini.

A/N : Beneran deh alurnya mundur X"D Maafkan saya readercchi! Setting disini, Yuuta-kun umur 4 bulan (Berarti bulan April 'kan, tahun ajaran baru di Jepang.) Awalnya saya pikir mau dibuat 7 bulan (sudah bisa merangkak dan itu bulan Juli) tapi... Anak TK kalo musim panas 'kan libur X"D *baca di fic Los-san*

Btw... Saya sudah pernah bilang 'kan kalo saya masih duduk di bangku SMA? Jadi kalo ada yg salah tentang perkembangan bayi... Saya mohon maaf m_ _m ini saya search dari g**gle lagi X"D

Balasan review untuk **KiKuro fans** : Buat hamil? Jelas /what. Tapi, nanti, harap sabar. Ini sedang perkembangan Yuuta-kun ya X"D tapi nanti akan ada kok sesi untuk anak ke 2 :D makasi udah mau baca fic dan review fic abal ini orz

Terakhir! Selamat hari ibu! Ya ampun, saya belum kasih ibu saya apa-apa X"D *coret*(真的 对不起, 妈 = zhen de dui bu qi, ma = sungguh, maaf, ma X"D)*coret* /random

Enjoy!

.

.

**Kise's Family : Okaa-sama Goes Work**

.

"Te-tsu-ya-cchi~" Ryouta yang baru saja pulang seusai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang memakan waktu - kali ini - 1 bulan.

"Ryouta-kun, okaerinasai." Sapa Tetsuya.

"Eh... EH!" Si pilot langsung menelantarkan barang bawaannya. Ia menemukan istrinya tengah bermain bersama sang buah hati di ruang keluarga.

"Yu-Yu-YUUTACCHI SUDAH BISA DUDUK-SSU?!" Pekiknya heboh. Yuuta yang tadinya asyik dengan tangan ibunya langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras itu - yang sebenarnya milik ayahnya - dan segera celingukan mencari sumber bunyi itu(?).

"Ryouta-kun, Yuuta-kun ketakutan!" Tegur Tetsuya.

"Eh, gomen... Tapi... Aku melewatkan tahap pembelajarannya-ssu... Padahal 'kan perkembangan bayi itu lucu!" Keluh Ryouta sambil duduk di samping Tetsuya.

Mendadak semuanya menjadi hening dan canggung. Tetsuya yang awalnya bermain dengan Yuuta, langsung mengangkat anaknya dan memindahkannya ke pangkuan sang ayah.

"Yuuta-kun, itu ayahmu."

"Aaah..." Yuuta mengeluarkan suara khas bayi tersebut. Lalu tangannya berusaha mencapai ayahnya. Karena tidak sampai, ia menatap ayahnya. Ryouta juga membalas pandangan mata anaknya itu. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru itu...

"YUUTACCHI IMUT BANGET SIH! MEMANG BENAR ANAKNYA TETSUYACCHI IIIIH!" Ryouta ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu tapi... Tidak mungkin. Jadi, yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat Yuuta lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi - seperti di Lion King(?)

"Yuutacchi!" Panggil Ryouta girang.

"Uuuh...! Aaaah!" Balas Yuuta dengan tertawa.

"Sepertinya ia ingin menyambut Ryouta-kun juga."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Sesudah meninabobokan sang buah hati, Tetsuya dan Ryouta kembali ke kamar utama untuk beristirahat. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menaiki ranjang mereka dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun..."

"Ya, Tetsuyacchi?" Ryouta malah mempererat pelukannya.

"To-tolong jangan terlalu erat, Ryouta-kun. A-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Pinta Tetsuya terbata-bata.

"Eh, gomen! Jadi, ada apa Tetsuyacchi?" Tanya Ryouta setelah melonggarkan pelukannya, "Tunggu... Biar aku tebak... Tetsuyacchi ingin bermanja-manjaan denganku? Atau Tetsuyacchi ingin kucium? Atau kupeluk? Atau... Kau ingin aku? AH! Kau ingin melakukannya?! Tetsuyacchi ingin anak lagi?! Tetsuya-" Ocehan kepala kuning itu langsung dihentikan Tetsuya dengan menempelkan bantal di wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Ryouta-kun. Karena besok adalah awal tahun ajaran baru, aku akan mulai bekerja besok." Jelas Tetsuya sambil meletakkan bantal yang tadi ia lempar kembali pada tempatnya.

Mata Ryouta membulat.

Setelah melalui perdebatan sengit di ranjang, pada akhirnya, Ryouta kalah dan menyetujui kembalinya Tetsuya pada pekerjaannya.

Besok akan jadi hari yang agak berbeda...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Yuuta-kun, jangan nakal ya..." Ujar Tetsuya sambil membelai surai keemasan milik putranya itu. Lalu, dikecupnya pelan keningnya.

"Uuuh? Aaaah..." Yuuta kembali menyuarakan suaranya - yang meski tidak ada yang tahu apa artinya.

"Ya, Okaa-sama nanti akan kembali kok. Tunggu ya." Jawab Tetsuya, "Ryouta-kun, jaga Yuuta-kun baik-baik ya. Aku pergi bekerja dulu." Lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Ryouta.

"Hai-ssu..." Ryouta menggendong Yuuta dengan gendongan bayi berwarna biru. Jadi, Yuuta berada di depan ayahnya dan digendong menghadap dunia luar(?) Ternyata produk yang lumayan praktis untuk orang tua.

Tetsuya pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat ia bekerja dulu. Ryouta dan Yuuta hanya dapat menatap punggung Tetsuya yang makin lama makin menghilang.

"Uuuuuh-! Aaaaaah!" Yuuta mulai merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai si ibu.

"Ah, Yuutacchi, Mama harus pergi bekerja! Jadi, Yuutacchi hari ini akan bermain dengan Papa-ssu yo!" Seru Ryouta dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Uuuuh... Ooooh!" Yuuta bersuara lagi. Lalu, ia menatap ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yu-Yuutacchi?" Dan Yuuta langsung menangis keras, menyebabkan Tetsuya yang sudah mau memasuki gedung itu, batal masuk dan langsung kembali kepada suami dan anaknya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Syukurlah kepala sekolah mengerti keadaan Tetsuya, sehingga Ryouta dan Yuuta diperbolehkan untuk menunggu Tetsuya hingga ia selesai kerja.

Tetsuya sekarang mengurusi anak TK besar. Sehingga bertemu dengan Jungo lagi.

Tetsuya meminta suaminya untuk duduk di kelas tempat ia mengajar, tapi di pojok-pojok. Karena takut mengganggu kegiatan belajar para anak muridnya.

"Tetcuya-cencei! Ini anaknya Tetchuya-cencei?" Tanya salah satu anak muridnya sambil memegang tangan mungil Yuuta. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Waaaaah! Lucu. Aku juga ingin punya anak sepelti ini!" Serunya sambil memainkan tangan Yuuta ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Aaaah! Aku mau dia saja!" Bahkan ada murid perempuannya menarik-narik kemeja Ryouta.

"Kakak itu akan jadi suamiku!"

"Suamiku!"

"Tidak boleh! Punyaku!"

Kemeja Ryouta pun akhirnya ditarik-tarik 2 anak perempuan itu, di depan Ryouta, masih ada anak yang masih bermain dengan Yuuta.

"Anak-anak, kakak itu sudah menjadi suami sensei, jadi, kalian harus cari orang lain." Ucap Tetsuya dengan mengeluarkan hawa-hawa tidak enak.

GLEK.

Semua anak murid Tetsuya langsung jaw drop melihat senseinya yang seperti itu. Terkejut tentu saja!

"Ha-hai, cencei..." Jawab 2 muridnya itu sambil melepaskan pegangan mereka dari kemeja putih Ryouta.

Tug.

Tetsuya langsung menatap ke bawah. Ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat 2 berwarna hitam sedang menarik-narik apron kuningnya.

"Kalau begitu... Aku boleh jadi istrinya sensei tidak?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"..." Tetsuya dan Ryouta saling berpandangan.

"Tidak boleh-ssu! Tetsuyacchi itu milikku!" Pekik si ikemen dalam hati. Kalau Ryouta bisa mengigit sesuatu, ia ingin mengigit Yuuta(?) ("Tidak boleh, Ryouta-kun...")

"Ehem... Kalian lihat," Tetsuya segera menarik tangan kiri suaminya, "Sensei dan kakak ini sudah menikah. Itu artinya sudah saling memiliki, jadi, kami sudah tidak bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain." Jelas Tetsuya.

Semua murid melihatnya dengan antusias, "OOOOH!" Adalah kata-kata yang dapat mereka keluarkan setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu... Aku mau jadi istrinya Jungo-kun!" Gadis berikat 2 itu segera memeluk buah hati pasangan Junpei dan Riko.

"Aku tidak mau!" Pekiknya sambil berlari, menjauh.

"Ih, Jungo-kun jahat!" Dan anak perempuan itu tetap mengejar Jungo.

Tapi, sebenarnya berlaku untuk semua anak muridnya sih. Anak TK, anak TK. Kenapa sepolos begitu?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya tibalah jam tidur siang.

Ryouta meminjam futon tambahan untuk menidurkan sang buah hati. Tas keperluan Yuuta pun sudah ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Uuuh..." Gumam Yuuta setengah mengantuk.

"Ya, tidurlah... Papa disini kok-ssu. Atau mau Papa nyanyikan lagu tidur?" Tanya Ryouta sambil mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

"Uuaah?" Yuuta menjulurkan tangannya seperti mengambil sesuatu.

"Baiklah."

.

*"FLOWER ano hana no egao ga kimi wo tsuyoku suru"

Hana nante niawanai kimi no

Batsu no waru sou na terewarai ga,

Ima mo mune wo hanarenai'n da.

Terekusakute ienakatta keredo,

Sekai wo egao ni suru koto sae dekiru to omotteta

Kisetsu ga megutte aki ni nari,

Kimi no toshi ni chikadzuku koro ni wa,

Zenbu kirei na omoide ni natte iru no kana...

.

"Ah." Tepat setelah mantan model itu menyelesaikan bagian reff, Tetsuya datang, "Maaf, apa aku menganggu?" Bisiknya. Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yuutacchi baru saja tidur-ssu yo." Balasnya.

Tetsuya segera duduk di seberang Ryouta. Menatap si kecil dengan pandangan yang terlalu indah untuk didefinisikan.

"Apa semua anak muridmu sudah tidur?" Si guru TK mengangguk.

"Lagu tadi..."

"Ah, itu lagu anime! Aku lumayan menyukai lagunya. Bicara tentang anime, itu lagu dari anime 'Haganai'!" Serunya pelan dengan bersemangat. Tetsuya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, lengkapnya, '**Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukanai'." Jelas Ryouta. Tetsuya langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan ternyata-kau-ini-mesum. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi, aku senang suara Ryouta-kun..."

Telinga dan ekor imajiner anjing golden retrivier pun muncul, "Tetsuyacchiiiiiiii!"

"Tenanglah, Ryouta-kun... Yang lain sedang tidur..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya setiap Tetsuya sedang bekerja, Yuuta akan tetap dibawa ke tempat kerjanya. Kalau Ryouta sudah pulang dari kerja, maka Ryouta juga akan ikut menjaga Yuuta di sana.

Syukurlah Yuuta itu penurut, (Meski kadang dia menangis demi perhatiaan ibunya.) jadi, Tetsuya tidak terlalu kesulitan menjaganya.

Sepertinya Yuuta pun juga senang karena mendapat teman. (Meski temannya berbadan lebih besar semua.) Rekan kerja Tetsuya pun juga sering membantu Tetsuya menjaga Yuuta.

Semacam simbiosis mutualisme.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Teehee. Saya dari kemarin ngebut ketik fic ih dan... Ternyata liburan akan saya isi dengan belajar ;9 tapi mungkin ficnya ttp bisa lanjut... :D

Keterangan :

* Lirik 'FLOWER' by Kimura Ryohei (Pfft, saya jatuh cinta sama suaranya. Unik menurut saya! Lagunya saya recommend bagi yang belum tau. Btw, lirik saya copas. Maaf gatau terjemahannya X"D)

** Genre anime itu kalo ga salah ada harem, ecchi.

Lalu, ini hasil g**gling saya untuk fic ini! (Sumber : .id)

1. Di usia 3-6 bulan, bayi akan mulai tertawa spontan. Dia juga mulai memperhatikan emosi yang Anda perlihatkan pada wajah dan suara Anda dan memberi respon. Misalnya, tampak semangat saat Anda mengajaknya bercanda, atau menangis saat Anda berteriak.

Kemarin-kemarin saya jd beta reader teman RL saya, dan ternyata saya gagal :'D (dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk delete dan edit ulang |||orz) Tapi, nama juga proses? Wwww TwT"

Btw, saya belum kepikiran buat ngerayain ultah Tetsucchi (31 Januarinya udah lewat-_- tapi bingung juga mau buat apa) Jadi... Saya fokus sama perkembangan mereka sebagai ortu dan perkembangan si bayi.

Terus, prologuenya... Nanti ya /eh. Saya masih bingung dengan nama /spoiler. Saya usahakan secepat mungkin bisa mempublish prologuenya X"D

Terima kasih mau masih mau mengikuti fic ini dan maaf itu A/N kelewat panjang dan ga penting-_-

Sekali lagi, selamat hari ibu, readercchi! Cintai ibu kalian XDDD /ofcourse


	5. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise Tetsuya

**Kise's Family : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise Tetsuya!**

.

Warning : Hint Mpreg! KiKuro. OC(s). OOC? Typo(s)? Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-typing. Quick-pace? Lack of Description... *shrug* Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki-san's Character. Shaun the Rabbit hanya punya plot cerita.

Otanjoubi omedeto, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun (Kise Tetsuya-kun? /plok.) Maap telat (banget.)

.

.

Jam 7 pagi.

31 Januari.

Hari apakah ini?

Adakah sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?

Mungkin tidak spesial untukmu, tapi,

Tidak bagi keluarga Kise.

"Jadi... Kalian merencanakan apa untuk hadiah Tetsuyacchi-ssu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga, Kise Ryouta.

"... Melayaninya layaknya seorang tuan puteri." Jawab si sulung, Kise Yuuta. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak membaca dongeng.

"Eeeeh? Aku mau... Membelikan Mamacchi vanilla shake, vanilla cake, es krim vanilla yang banyak-ssu!" Seru satu-satunya gadis di kumpulan itu, Kise Misaki.

"Bagaimana kalau Papa dan Mama pergi kencan berdua?" Saran Ryouta sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Otou-sama/Papacchi tidak boleh memonopoli Okaa-sama/Mamacchi." Kise bersaudara itu langsung menolak mentah-mentah saran sang ayah.

Dasar kedua anak durhaka. Orang tuanya mau berkencan malah dilarang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Mendadak sebuah suara familiar terdengar.

"O-oh, Tetsuyacchi!" Ryouta segera memeluk istrinya yang baru bangun itu. (Lihat saja, rambut-bangun-tidurnya masih terlihat jelas.)

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-sama." Sapa bocah berumur 7 tahun itu dengan wajah datar.

"Ohayou, Mamacchi!" Berbeda dengan kakaknya, si adik malah ikut menghambur memeluk sang ibu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan saat berkumpul tadi?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil mengelus Misaki yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu!" Seru Ryouta dan Misaki bersamaan.

"Hari ini..." Pria berambut biru muda itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, cukup untuk membuat keluarganya menahan nafas, "aku akan pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Kalian bertiga jaga rumah ya. Kuharap aku bisa pulang saat makan siang nanti." Ucap pemuda yang lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Eh...? Tetsuyacchi...?"

"Hai?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Sang suami pun bertekad untuk tidak mengingatkan.

.

Jadi, begitulah awal pagi ini.

.

Setelah Tetsuya berangkat pergi-entah-kemana. Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam rumah segera bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang tercinta.

Dari membeli kue, membeli vanilla shake, membeli pengharum ruangan, mengganti gorden dan seprai, menyiapkan makan siang dan bola basket baru.

Ternyata benar, bergotong royong mengerjakan sesuatu akan meringankan beban dan mempercepat selesainya. Lihat, ini baru jam 10! Sedangkan jam makan siang jam 1.

"Nii-chan! Papacchi! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli sebuah kain untuk dibuat spanduk?"

"Eh? Spanduk untuk apa, Sakicchi?" Tanya sang Papa bingung.

"Nanti akan kita tulisi ucapan ulang tahun bagi Mamacchi! Lalu, kita akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan memegang spanduk itu!" Saran Misaki bersemangat, membuat rambut biru mudanya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang-goyang.

"Saran yang bagus, Misaki." Komentar Yuuta dengan tersenyum. Meski nadanya datar.

"Kain ya... Seingatku mantan kapten Shuutoku itu... Menjual alat-alat menjahit dan barang-barang semacam kain atau wol..."

"OH! Ootsubo Tai..." Misaki terdiam, "Tai..."

"Apa kau lupa namanya?" Tanya Yuuta menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat itu. Si pemilik mata hazel itu langsung memicingkan matanya, tak mau kalah.

"*Taiyaki-san!"

"... PFFT... BUAHAHAHA!" Ketawa Ryouta segera memenuhi kediamannya.

"Buh... Imouto... Yang benar namanya Taisuke-san. Buh..." Si sulung pun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawamya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Misaki yang masih kecil itu langsung mengamuk, "Itu cuma salah sedikit! Papacchi jangan tertawa terus-ssu!"

Sedikit sekali...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Setelah mereka membeli kain dan menyelesaikan semua rencana mereka, mereka sisa menunggu yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Mereka menunggu di depan pintu masuk, berharap bisa langsung mengejutkan Tetsuya.

Tapi...

"... Ini sudah jam 3 sore, Otou-sama. Okaa-sama belum datang sampai sekarang..." Keluh Yuuta sambil bermain hangman saking bosannya.

"Uum... Mamacchi lama..." Ucap Misaki yang berada di depan cermin. Berkaca.

Kecil-kecil udah mau berdandan aja...

"Anak-anak, kita harus kuat! Demi Tetsuyacchi!" Ryouta berusaha menyemangati kedua anaknya.

Meski mereka bertiga lelah, tapi, mereka tetap setia menunggu Tetsuya.

Hingga akhirnya...

Jam menunjukkan jam 6 sore...

Suara knop pintu dibuka mulai terdengar.

Mereka langsung tahu itu Tetsuya. (Gen Ryouta mengerikan!) Ryouta segera mengambil spanduk yang telah mereka buat, Yuuta yang siap sedia di samping ayahnya, Misaki yang panik.

"Ayo siap-siap!" Bisik Ryouta semangat.

Terlihat sosok seseorang berambut biru muda memasuki rumah tersebut dan...

"Tadaima!" Seru mereka bertiga kompak.

"Okaerinasai, minna-san. Maaf, aku..." Ucapan Tetsuya segera terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya,

Suaminya dan kedua anaknya menyambutnya dan memegang sebuah spanduk. Di spanduk yang berukuran sedang itu tertulis,

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise Tetsuya._

_Istri dan Ibu tercinta._

_Kami mencintaimu selalu."_

Tak lupa dihiasi gambar wajah keluarga Kise buatan mereka di pojok bawah spanduk tersebut.

Tetsuya yang baru saja masuk, masih menatap ketiga orang yang menyambutnya itu.

"Ah... Benar... Aku lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunku..."

"Tetsuyacchiiiii!"

"Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kalian siapkan untukku..." Ucap Tetsuya tersenyum manis.

"Mamacchi, ayo ke ruang makan. Aku lapar-ssu..." Misaki menarik-narik baju sweater ibunya. Tetsuya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ruang makan bersama keluarganya.

"Ta-daaaaaaaa!" Ryouta dan Misaki mempromosikan(?) hasil karya mereka di depan yang berulang tahun.

Tetsuya menatap meja makannya tidak percaya, "A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..."

Di meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, terlihat kue berbentuk bola basket dengan lilin lurus yang disusun menjadi bentuk hati berada di ujung meja tempat Tetsuya biasa makan. Tak lupa vanilla shake jumbo untuk Tetsuya (dan Yuuta.)

"Gomen ne, Mamacchi... Kami cuma bisa menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecil seperti ini..." Seru gadis bermanik hazel itu kecewa. Tetsuya segera mendekatinya dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Ini lebih dari cukup, Misaki-san... Terima kasih banyak, Okaa-sama sangat senang." Anak berumur 3 tahun itu langsung menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Yuuta yang tidak memperhatikan suasana dan tempat(?)

"Hai hai. Mari kita makan!" Seru Ryouta sambil menarikkan kursi untuk Tetsuya lalu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yuuta dan Misaki pun duduk di seberang orang tua mereka.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru mereka berempat kompak.

Tetsuya mengambil sumpitnya dan mendadak teringat sesuatu, "Ah, sebelum itu... Aku juga ingin mengabarkan sesuatu." Mata birunya menatap anggota keluarganya satu-satu sebelum mengatakan, "Anggota keluarga kita akan bertambah satu lagi."

Misaki langsung tersenyum senang sambil meneriakkan, "Aku punya adik!"

Yuuta hanya dapat terkejut menemukan ibunya hamil lagi.

Sedangkan Ryouta...

"Ya ampun! Aku menghamili Tetsuyacchi lagi!" Kemudian semuanya sweatdrop.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

*taiyaki : kue bentuk ikan (kalo gasalah)

A/N : Pfft. Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsucchi! Akhirnya hamil Shizucchi. Maaf ya(?) Saya gatau lagi mau bilang apa X"D

Mulai deh ficnya amburadul :') Gimana yah... Ada yang keberatan ga kalo setting waktunya berantakan kyk gini...? Maunya kalo udah completed, baru saya rapiin sesuai timeline... *sob*

Kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan... Berarti kemampuan menulis saya turuuuuun, seturun-turunnya(?) Kebetulan libur, bisa nulis gesit :'3 (Mulai berpikir untuk update sebulan sekali(?))

Makasi udah mau baca bagi para readercchi yang ngereview atopun yg ga, yg favorit, yg follow cerita ini :D

See you next month maybe?


End file.
